Hemma
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Will says Emma should be more like Holly so, she goes to get lessons from the lady herself.


"Why can't you be more like Holly?" Will screamed.

This statement has been stuck in Emma's head for the past few days. Her and Will have been fighting and that's the last thing she heard him say before he stormed out of the apartment.

She didn't mean to make him upset, but she couldn't bring herself to be so… Free.

All he asked was for them to go out and have some fun, go dancing or singing. She said she couldn't, those places were too dirty and asked if they could stay in. Will was tired of staying in though. He was feeling guilty for spending time outside of school with Holly, and when Sue mentioned it to him he had went home that evening to try and coax Emma to go out, but to no avail she refused which just made the guilt eat Will to the point of fury. They argued, They yelled, and it all ended with Will uttering those words that cut deep, leaving Emma behind in the apartment she refused to leave, curled up on the couch crying.

_Why can't I be more like Holly? _She asked herself. _Why can't I be fun like her?_

That's when it hit her. She has to go and see Holly, ask her how to be fun, how to have fun, but most importantly, how to get Will back. She hurried to the phone and quickly dialed Holly's number.

"Hola. This is Holly!" The substitute teacher greeted.

"Hello, Holly… This is uh, Emma…" She stuttered.

"Hey Emma, what's up? I'm not in trouble am I?" Holly laughed.

"Oh, no, uhm… I wanted to ask… I wanted to ask your advice?" Emma worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You called to ask advice from me?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah! It's Will." Emma huffed as she plopped down on the couch.

The line was silent so she continued.

"He asked if we could go out, but I don't handle public places well, you know the germs, and he got upset and we started fighting, and before he left he asked me why can't I be more like…" She rambled, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"More like what?" Holly asked.

"More like… He asked me why I can't be more like… You." She whispered the last word.

"Me?" Holly asked not wanting to believe Will would say something like that.

"Because you're fun, and I'm… Well, I'm not." She cried over the receiver.

"Emma, it'll be okay. He didn't mean it-" Holly tried to console her friend

"Yes he did." Emma sobbed loudly.

"Aww, Emma, it'll be okay… I'm coming over… Don't worry…" Holly said hanging up the phone.

Emma just clicked the off button and continued to cry into the arm of the couch letting the phone drop from her hands to the floor.

She couldn't tell you when she fell asleep, only that she woke with a start from knocking on the door.

"Emma? It's Holly." She knocked on the door.

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffed, as she picked herself up from the couch and stumbled to the door, opening it to a worried looking Holly Holiday.

"Oh sweetie you look horrible." Holly pushed through the door, wrapping her arms around the red head.

Emma returned the hug, feeling warm and safe in Holly's arms. She felt light and airy as tingles moved their way through her body. She only ever felt this way when Will held her comfortingly. She looked up at Holly a little confused, unsure of why she was feeling this, but all confusion vanished as she looked into Holly's eyes and became lost in the blue eyes that seemed as clear as the sea.

Without thinking she pressed her lips to Holly's who hesitated and stiffened in the red head's embrace, but as Emma deepened the kiss Holly found herself melting, relaxing, and returning the kiss. Everything in Holly's mind was yelling at her to stop, that this is all wrong, but she couldn't. The way Emma's arms felt around her waist, the way her lips moved against hers, it was all too much, yet not enough.

All too quickly Emma jerked away, holding her hand to her lips.

"Oh, God, Holly I am so sorry… I- I didn't…" She stuttered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Emma, it's okay…" Holly smiled shyly as she stepped closer.

She couldn't help but to admit that she liked it.

Emma inhaled sharply as Holly moved in closer, wrapping her arms around her, connecting their lips once more. Emma relaxed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Holly and pulled her impossibly closer.

Holly kicked the door closed as she backed the two of them up towards the couch.

Everything sped up from there, hands moved clumsily around trying to remove pieces of clothing, lips fumbled across skin as they wrestled from the clinging fabric that separated their skin that burned with need. In no time at all they were naked, clothes piled on the floor below the couch, as Holly lay over Emma, touching, kissing, wanting more. She pressed her hips forward against Emma making her moan from the friction. Emma moved her leg between Holly's and pushed up causing Holly to shudder with pleasure. Holly thrust down, moving against the red head who moved with her. They set a rhythm that had them clutching to the other like a vice, moaning with ecstasy.

"Oh my God Holly!" Emma panted into the woman's neck.

Holly panted hotly into Emma's ear, unable to speak as she quickened her thrusts into Emma.

She moaned at the increased friction as slid her hand achingly slow down Emma's toned body, feeling the muscles twitch with the touch. She slid her hand palm down between their grinding pussies and slipped her middle finger in Emma's slit, massaging her clit with each thrust down.

"OH!" Emma screamed as she arched her back off of the couch, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Emma smiled as she dipped her head to the junction between Emma's neck and shoulder, biting gently before licking the angered flesh.

"Emma!" Holly groaned as she thrust down faster.

They both panted fiercely as they neared the edge. Two more thrusts and Emma arched off the couch, shaking as her orgasm wracked her body. Feeling Emma writhe beneath her moaning and panting had Holly coming undone as well as she collapsed shuddering on top of Emma, her name on her lips.

They just lay there holding each other as they tried to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts. After a few moments, Holly turned her head and looked at Emma, smiling.

"Who says you aren't any fun?" She joked.

Holly smiled as she felt Emma vibrate below her with laughter. Emma was blushing as she bit her lip to stifle her laughing.

Holly got up and started getting dressed, catching glimpses of Emma who followed suit.

It was a little awkward afterwards, they knew they shouldn't have done what they did, but they didn't regret it either.

"I'm not sorry Emma. I know I should be, but I can't." Holly broke the silence as she sat down to slip on her shoes.

Emma stilled from zipping her skirt and looked at Holly unable to form words.

"I mean, I expect you to regret it because you're madly in love with Will… Oh God, Will…" Holly groaned as she smashed back into the couch, willing it to swallow her whole.

Emma's face softened as she sat down and placed her hand on Holly's thigh.

"I'm not sorry either. And I don't regret it…" Emma smiled with a sweet look in her eyes.

She didn't mention Will because she was still trying to figure everything out. She's never felt this way or done this and to think that it might hurt Will makes her heart ache, but regret and being sorry is something she is not.

Holly looked up only to find truth in Emma's eyes. The red head leaned in and kissed Holly's lips softly. That's when she got another brilliant idea.

"Maybe next time Will can join us." The words left her lips before actually thinking about it.

Now that they were said she felt quite confident that it would be fun. _If Will wants fun, then here he goes._ She thought as a smile formed on her lips. Holly went from shocked to amused.

"Remind me again why Will thinks you're no fun!" Holly chuckled before capturing Emma's lips once more.


End file.
